


A Happy Time

by Sangerin



Category: Malory Towers Series - Blyton
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin





	A Happy Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notathing (iamisaac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



Through the August twilight, Sally watched Darrell playing a game with Sally's baby sister Daphne. Daffy was laughing as she tried to tug the ball out of Darrell's hands, and Darrell was looking down at Daffy with amused adoration. The ball slipped from her hands into Daffy's, and Daffy rejoiced noisily.

Darrell turned to Sally, who began to cross the lawn to join them. She smiled at Sally, adoration still shining in her eyes, and Sally caught her breath.

'Come and play, Sally! I'll beat you both!'

'Yes, Sally,' said Darrell, more quietly, holding out her hand. 'Come and play.'


End file.
